gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA Vice City Stories
Список всех миссий, основных и побочных, в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Основных миссий всего 59. Первая часть Джерри Мартинес * Soldier: Получить пакет для Мартинеса в аэропорту * Cleaning House: Забрать деньги у Фила Кэссиди * Conduct Unbecoming: Привезти проститутку Мартинесу Фил Кэссиди * Cholo Victory: Убить члена банды Cholos * Boomshine Blowout: Загрузить 4 коробки бумшаина в Walton Фила * Truck Stop: Украсть Barracks OL * Marked Men: Сбежать из ловушки Мартинеса Марти Джей Уильямс * Shakedown: Получить деньги за защиту от нескольких магазинов, находящихся под защитой Cholos * Fear the Repo: Вернуть Марти несколько транспортных средств * Waking Up the Neighbors: Взорвать 3 фургона Cholos * O, Brothel, Where Art Thou?: Захватить бизнес Сholos * Got Protection?: Привезти проституток в публичный дом Марти Луиза Кэссиди-Уильямс * When Funday Comes: Выиграть гонку на квадроциклах * Takin' Out the White-Trash: Забрать вещи ребёнка Луизы * D.I.V.O.R.C.E.: Убить Марти Джей Уильямса * To Victor, the Spoils: Забрать бизнес Марти Вторая часть Лэнс Вэнс * Jive Drive: Забрать Лэнса из аэропорта Луиза Кэссиди-Уильямс * Hose the Hoes: Потушить пожар в публичном доме и убить кузена Марти * Robbing the Cradle: Припугнуть социального служащего Лэнс Вэнс * The Audition: Забрать машину Форбса до сжигания Умберто Робина * Nice Package: Забрать посылку * Balls: Убить Cholos, вызывающих хаос в Литл-Гаване * Papi Don't Screech: Довезти Альберто до Кафе Робина * Havana Good Time: Украсть оружие у Cholos Брайан Форбс * Money for Nothing: Отвлекать полицейских фургоном-приманкой, пока Лэнс и Форбс не уедут Лэнс Вэнс * Caught as an Act: Взять в заложники Форбса Брайан Форбс * Leap and Bound: Забрать контрабанду с корабля * The Bum Deal: Убить Брайана Форбса Лэнс Вэнс * Snitch Hitch: Забрать файлы, касающиеся большой перевозки * From Zero to Hero: Украсть наркотики Мартинеса Третья часть Лэнс Вэнс * Brawn of the Dead: Сыграть в фильме Спитца * Blitzkrieg: Защитить здание бизнес-империи Рени Васселмайер * Accidents Will Happen: Сыграть в рекламе Рени Диего и Армандо Мендес * The Mugshot Longshot: Собрать "доказательства" того, что Мартинес — тайный агент * Hostile Takeover: Захватить здание бизнес-империи Байкеров * Unfriendly Competition: Убить наркодилеров * High Wire: Вернуть контейнеры с кокаином Мендесам Лэнс Вэнс * Turn on, Tune in, Bug out: Уничтожить антенны полиции Рени Васселмайер * The Colonel's Coke: Защищать лодку Гонзалеса * Kill Phil: Защищать Фила Коллинза * Say Cheese: Сыграть в фильме, как каскадёр Гонзалес * Home's on the Range: Победить Гонзалеса в гольфе * Purple Haze: Приехать на наркотическую сделку и вернуть наркотики Лэнс Вэнс * Taking the Fall: Совершить рейд на байкеров * White Lies: Собрать пакеты с кокаином * Where it Hurts Most: Спасти Луизу Рени Васселмайер * Kill Phil: Part 2: Очистить стадион от киллеров Рикардо Диас * Steal the Deal: Украсть товар Гонзалеса * The Exchange: Совершить обмен с DEA Гонзалес * Farewell to Arms: Защитить Гонзалеса от Акул Диего и Армандо Мендес * Burning Bridges: Выбраться из ловушки Лэнс Вэнс * Blitzkrieg Strikes Again: Защитить 3 здания бизнес-империи * Lost and Found: Забрать Луизу из больницы, спасти Лэнса и убить воров Рени Васселмайер * So Long Schlong: Отвезти Рени в больницу Рикардо Диас * Domo Arigato Domestoboto: Управляя роботом Мендесов, пробраться к их сейфу. Рени Васселмайер * In the Air Tonight: Отвезти Рени в аэропорт, спасти концерт Фила Лэнс Вэнс * Light My Pyre: Спасти Луизу и убить Армандо Рикардо Диас * Over the Top: Пробраться на военную базу и украсть вертолёт; привезти его к Диасу. * Last Stand: Убить Диего Мендеса и Джерри Мартинеса. Побочные миссии Мэйнлэнд * Phil's Shooting Range * Haiti Hover Race * Crims on Wings * Playground on the Town * Playground on the Dock (только на PlayStation 2) * Hyman Memorial O.D.T. (только на PlayStation 2) * Skywolf * 5 гонок туризмо * Sanchez Time Trials * BMX Time Trials * Quad Time Trials * Rush! (только на PlayStation 2) * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound Вайс-Бич * Mashin' Up The Mall * Harbor Hover Race * Crims on Water Wings (только на PlayStation 2) * Playground on the Point * Playground on the Park (только на PlayStation 2) * Land Sea and Air Ace * Caddy Daddy (только на PlayStation 2) * Swinger's Club * 4 гонок туризмо * Watersports * Crash! Профессии *15 уровней в миссиях: ** Paramedic ** Vigilante ** Firefighter ** Air Rescue ** Beach Patrol *5 уровней в миссиях: ** Vice Sights ** Fire Copter * Подвезти 50 пассажиров или заработать по крайней мере $5000 на миссии Taxi Driver Другое * Сбить 99 красных шариков * Пройти 35 буйств * Выполнить 36 уникальных прыжков * Построить свою криминальную империю en:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories pl:Misje w GTA Vice City Stories pt:Missões do GTA Vice City Stories * Категория:Миссии Категория:GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Списки